warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Names
When a kit is born, it is up to their parents, usually their mother, to give them their prefix. In a Clan, the name of a new kit is given with the suffix ''-kit'' at the end. As such, an apprentice always has the suffix ''-paw'', unless they are outsiders who would rather keep their original Kittypet, Loner or Rogue names. A Warrior has a different suffix entirely, sometimes having to do with their appearance, personality, or even a significance to another character. There have also been times where a Warrior has earned their name based on an accomplishment, a discovery of great importance, or their actions in battle. A Leader, however, has a unique suffix, taking on ''-star'' as the final part of their name, to signify their connection to StarClan and also their rank as Leader. If the Leader in question goes to the Place Of No Stars, they are stripped of their Leader name, and instead go back to having their Warrior name. In the Tribe, every cat has a two part name that, like a Warrior's name, sometimes has to do with their appearance, personality, or a significance to another character, although they can also be named after something their mother saw or heard. Once a cat gains the Healer status, they change their name to Stoneteller until their death, where they are known as their previous name once again. This page contains an ever-growing list of all prefixes and suffixes that have been used in Warriors of Elements. CLAN NAMES Prefixes A-I * AcornAcornheartAcornleafAcornsong * AdderAdderkitAdderstrikeAddertooth * AirAirstar * AlderAlderfallAlderleafAlderstar * AmberAmberflameAmberstarAmbertail * AntAntlegAntstar * AppleAppleleaf * AshAshblazeAshcloudAshdappleAshtailAshtrail * AspenAspenbarkAspenstar * BadgerBadgerfang * BarkBarkclawBarkleapBarkmuzzleBarkpelt * BatBatfangBatstarBatwing * Beaver BeaverpawBeaverpeltBeavertail * BeeBeestripe * BeechBeechpelt * BeetleBeetleclawBeetlefangBeetlestormBeetlewing * BerryBerrybush * BirchBirchclawBirchleaf * BirdBirdbellyBirdflightBirdkit * BlackBlackmuzzleBlackwing * BlazeBlazefangBlazefeatherBlazestarBlazestep * BlizzardBlizzardstarBlizzardwind * BlossomBlossomflower * BlueBluewaterBluewing * BoneBonefang * BoulderBoulderkit Boulderpaw * BrackenBrackenkitBrackenstarBrackenthorn * BrambleBramblebarkBramblestar * BraveBravestar * BreezeBreezeclawBreezefeather * BriarBriarheartBriarwish * BrightBrighteyesBrightflameBrightfurBrightstar * BrindleBrindleflowerBrindlefootBrindlenoseBrindlescarBrindlestripe * BrokenBrokenclaw * BrookBrookpebbleBrookstar * BrownBrowneyesBrownfang * BumbleBumbleclaw * ButterflyButterflynose * BuzzardBuzzardfeather * CarpCarpwhisker * CedarCedarleaf * CherryCherrywhisker * ChestnutChestnutpaw * ChiveChivestar * CinderCinderpawCinderstripeCindertail * ClawClawnoseClawfrostClawstar Clawthroat * ClearClearearsClearstar * CloudCloudstarCloudfootCloudfurCloudleapCloudstorm * Cloudy * CloverClovershine * CoalCoalfur * ConchConchbreezeConchsong * CopperCopperclawCopperleafCopperstar * CrabCrabstar * CrackedCrackedbark * CricketCricketsong * CrimsonCrimsonscar * CrookedCrookedfaceCrookedfoot * CrowCrowbeakCrowgazeCrowshade * CypressCypressbarkCypressbranch * DaisyDaisypeltDaisypetalDaisyspots * DandelionDandelionpetal * DappleDapplespotsDapplestar * DarkDarkbriarDarkfurDarkheartDarkkitDarkpaw * DawnDawnheartDawnlightDawnstarDawnsun * DeadDeadear * DeerDeerskipDeertail * DewDewdropDewkitDewstripeDewtail * DoeDoeskip * DoveDovefeatherDovestarDovetalon * DuckDuckflight * DuskDuskhawkDuskpetalDuskstar * DustDustdappleDustfootDustkitDustpoolDuststar * EagleEaglefeatherEaglewing * EarthEarthstar * EbonyEbonyclawEbonyheart * EchoEchopaw * EelEeltoothEelstar * ElmElmclawElmpelt * EmberEmberfallEmberkitEmbermask * FalconFalconclawFalconkitFalconswoop * FallenFallenstar * FawnFawnfeatherFawnheartFawnstar * FeatherFeatherflightFeatherstar * FennelFennelsnow * FernFernfootFernkitFernspots * FerretFerretblazeFerrettail * FinFintail * FinchFinchcryFinchfeatherFinchkitFinchstar * FirconeFirconefangFirconestar * FireFireleaf FirepeltFirestarFirestorm * FishFishpool * FlameFlamebreezeFlameleapFlamepawFlamewhisker * FlashFlashfurFlashpelt * FlintFlintclawFlintsparkFlintstar * FlowerFlowerdappleFlowerpatchFlowerpeltFlowerpetal * FlyFlytoeFlywing * FogFogbreeze * ForestForestpawForeststar * FoxFoxscarFoxtail * FreckleFrecklestar * FrogFrogtongue * FrostFrostblazeFrostheartFrostpoolFroststarFroststrike * FurzeFurzestar * FuzzyFuzzyear * GingerGingerclawGingerkitGingerpawGingertail * GladeGladeheart * GoldenGoldenclawGoldencloudGoldenflameGoldenspotsGoldenstarGoldenwing * GooseGooseflutter * GorseGorseflowerGorsewhisker * GravelGravelpad * GrayGraycloudGrayfootGrayleapGraynoseGraypeltGraytailGraystar * GullGullpelt * HailHailbreezeHailclaw * HareHaretailHarestar * HawkHawkbreezeHawkflightHawkflutterHawkstarHawktalon * HayHaystar * HazelHazelpeltHazelstripe * HeatherHeatherblaze Heatherstar * HeavyHeavyheart * HeronHeronbeakHeronclawHeronfeather * HickoryHickorystar * HillHillstarHillwind * HollowHollowpool * HollyHollyberryHollyfurHollystarHollytail * HoneyHoneybeeHoneyheartHoneynoseHoneypad * HopeHopeflower * Horse * HoundHoundeyeHoundheartHoundkitHoundscarHoundspots * IceIceeyesIceshardIcestar * IvyIvyfurIvyshadeIvystar J-Q * JaggedJaggedclawJaggedfang * JayJayskinJaywing * JuniperJuniperpawJuniperstar * KestrelKestrelbeakKestrelgazeKestrelstar * LakeLakerippleLakestar * LarchLarchpelt * LarkLarkfrost * LaurelLaurelleaf * LeafLeafbranchLeaftrail * LeopardLeopardfangLeopardheartLeopardleap * LichenLichenfootLichenpelt * LightLightkitLightwave * LightningLightningcloud * LilacLilacpetal * LilyLilyfur * LionLionclawLionkitLionpeltLionstar * LittleLittlemouseLittletailLittlestep * LizardLizardblaze * LogLogtooth * LongLongfurLongwhisker * LostLostfoot Lostleg * LoudLoudcry * LynxLynxleapLynxstar * MaggotMaggotnose * MallowMallowflowerMallowkitMallowpelt * MapleMaplebranchMaplestar * MarshMarshpeltMarshtailMarshwater * MilkMilkhazeMilkthistle * MinkMinktailMinktooth * MinnowMinnowcloudMinnowkit * MintMintleaf * MistMistshadeMistshine * MistleMistleberry * MistyMistyeyesMistymoon * MoleMolefootMolegaze * MoonMoonbreezeMooneyesMoonheartMoonlightMoonstar * MooseMooseleapMoosestar * MorningMorningskyMorningstar * MossMossfoot * MossyMossystar * MothMothflutter * MouseMousebellyMouseclawMouseear * MudMudkitMudsplashMudtail * NectarNectarstar * NeedleNeedleclaw * NettleNettleheart * NewtNewtfangNewtspots * NightNighteyesNightfrostNightkitNightpathNightstarNightwaveNightwhisper * NutNutleafNutpelt * OakOakbarkOakleafOaktail * OliveOliveleafOlivetail * OrchidOrchidflight * OtterOtterfootOtterkitOtterstar * OwlOwlfeatherOwlkitOwltalon * ParsleyParsleyleafParsleypelt * PalePaleeyesPalefacePalepawPalespeck * PatchPatchcloudPatchpawPatchskin * PeachPeachseed * PearPearclaw * PebblePebblefrostPebblepaw * PetalPetalfallPetalstar * PigeonPigeonstar * PikePikestar * PinePineclawPinefrostPinetail * PlumPlumleaf * PlumyPlumytail * PollenPollenflightPollenspeck * PoppyPoppyflightPoppystar * PricklePrickletailPricklestar * PuddlePuddlefishPuddlestar * QuailQuailclaw * QuickQuickfootQuickstarQuickstep * QuietQuietmuzzleQuietstarQuietstorm R-Z * RabbitRabbitearRabbitkitRabbitleapRabbitstar * RaccoonRaccoonkitRaccoontail * RaggedRaggedtail * RainRaincloudRaindropRainfallRainstorm * RatRatfurRattailRatwhisker * RavenRavenblazeRavenscar * RedRedfootRedmask * ReedReedstarReedstripe * RippleRipplenose * RiverRiversplashRiverstarRiverwaveRiverweed * RobinRobinpeltRobinstar * RockRockpeltRockshard * RookRookflightRookwing * RootRootwish * RoseRosethorn * RowanRowanpelt * RubbleRubblestar * RunningRunningcloudRunningstar * RussetRussetblaze * RyeRyestarRyestep * SableSablespots * SageSagestar * SandSandflowerSandheartSandmouseSandstar * SandySandygorge * SeaSeabreeze * SedgeSedgeflower * SeedSeedstar * ShadowShadowfrostShadowkitShadowpawShadowstar * ShadyShadyfernShadypool * ShallowShallowpool * SharpSharpclawSharpeyesSharpstarSharpthistle * SheepSheepfur * ShellShellnose * ShortShortleg * ShrewShrewleapShrewstar * ShroomShroomspots * SilverSilverbreezeSilverfoxSilverleafSilvershadeSilverstarSilverswoopSilverwave * SkySkystar * SlateSlateheartSlatepeltSlatestar * SleekSleekfoxSleekfurSleeksongSleekwater * SloeSloethornSloestar * Sly SlykitSlywing * SmallSmallkitSmallnoseSmallstreamSmallwing * SmokeSmokeheartSmokepelt * SnailSnailfurSnailnose * SnakeSnakegazeSnakeshadeSnakestarSnaketail * SnookSnookwhisker * SnowSnowfallSnowfernSnowfrostSnowkitSnowpelt * SoakSoakfur * SoftSoftbreezeSoftdustSoftripple * SootSootstar * SorrelSorreltuft * SoulSoulkitSoulstar * SourSourtongue * SparrowSparrowflightSparrowpeck * SparkSparkstar * SpeckleSpecklekitSpecklenose * SpiderSpiderfangSpiderfur * SpottedSpottedbarkSpottedheartSpottedfootSpottedstar * Spruce Sprucefrost * SquirrelSquirreltailSquirrelstar * StagStageyesStagskip * StarlingStarlingtalon * StemStemstar * StoatStoatskin * StoneStoneheartStonekitStonestripeStonetrail * StorkStorkstar * StormStormeyeStormflowerStormstarStormstripe * StumpyStumpyfoot * SunSunblazeSunseedSuntrail * SunnySunnysky * SwallowSwallowflightSwallowswoop * SwanSwanfeatherSwanwing * SweetSweetheartSweetsongSweetstep * SwiftSwiftfurSwiftrainSwiftwindSwiftwing * TallTallbarkTallfernTallspots * TansyTansystepTansystripe * TawnyTawnyclawTawnyleafTawnyshell * ThistleThistlefootThistlespikeThistleweed * ThornThornfurThornpeltThornstrikeThorntail * ThrushThrushflightThrushsongThrushtalon * ThunderThunderscarThunderstarThunderstrike * TigerTigerfangTigerstripe * TimberTimberclawTimberdustTimberwhisker * TinyTinykitTinystarTinystep * ToadToadleg * TreeTreeshade * TroutTroutfinTroutleap * TulipTulipstem * TurtleTurtlefrostTurtlefurTurtlepawTurtlestar * TwigTwigheartTwigstar * VineVinefurVinetail * VioletVioletpetal * ViperViperfangViperspots * VoleVolekitVolepawVolespots * WaspWaspstarWasptailWasptoe * WaterWaterstar * WeaselWeaselstar * WebWebfurWebnoseWebwhisker * WetWetfoot * WhiskerWhiskerface * WhiteWhitebreezeWhiteeyesWhiteflowerWhiteleafWhitestepWhitewaveWhitewhisker * WildWildberryWildfernWildstar * WillowWillowbarkWillowface * WindWindleafWindpoolWindspotsWindstar * WishWishstar * WolfWolfmuzzleWolfskin * WoodWoodpelt * WoolWoolpaw * WoollyWoollystar * WrenWreneyeWrenstar * YarrowYarrowbushYarrowstar * YellowYellowfootYellowgaze * YewYewbushYewstar Suffixes A-I * -barkCypressbark JuniperbarkSpottedbarkTallbark * -beakCrowbeakHeronbeakKestrelbeak Wrenbeak * -beeHoneybee * -bellyBirdbelly CloudbellyMousebelly * -berryMistleberryWildberry * -bird Shadowbird * -blaze DawnblazeFrostblazeHeatherblazeRavenblazeRussetblaze SilverblazeSunblaze * -branchLeafbranch * -breezeConchbreezeFlamebreezeFogbreezeHailbreezeHawkbreeze Hillbreeze Nightbreeze PetalbreezeSilverbreeze Sootbreeze * -briarDarkbriar * -bushBerrybushYarrowbush * -clawBeetleclawBirchclawBreezeclawBrokenclawBumbleclawCopperclawElmclawFlintclawGoldenclawHeronclaw Iceclaw KestrelclawLionclawNeedleclawPearclawPineclaw Prickleclaw Quickclaw Slateclaw SquirrelclawTawnyclawTwigclaw * -cloudAshcloudGoldencloudMinnowcloud MooncloudPatchcloudRunningcloud Stormcloud * -cryFinchcryLoudcry * -dappleAshdappleDustdappleFlowerdapple * -dropDewdropRaindrop * -dustSoftdustTimberdust * -earDeadearFuzzyear * -earsClearears * -eyeStormeyeWreneye * -eyesBrowneyesIceeyesNighteyes SouleyesWhiteeyes * -face FrecklefacePalefaceWillowface * -fallAlderfallEmberfallPetalfallRainfallSnowfall * -fangBadgerfangBonefangJaggedfangLeopardfang Snakefang SharpfangViperfang * -featherEaglefeatherFawnfeatherHawkfeatherOwlfeather * -fernShadyfernSnowfernTallfernWildfern * -fin PikefinTroutfin * -fire Wildfire * -fishPuddlefish * -flameBrightflameGoldenflame Runningflame Skyflame * -flight BatflightDoveflightDuckflightOrchidflightPoppyflightRookflightStorkflightSwallowflight * -flowerBrindleflowerFurzeflowerMallowflowerSedgeflowerStormflowerWhiteflower * -flutterDoveflutterGooseflutterHawkflutterMothflutter * -footBrindlefootCloudfootCrookedfootDustfootLichenfootLostfootMolefoot Moosefoot RabbitfootSpottedfootSoakfootStumpyfootWetfoot Yewfoot * -foxSilverfoxSleekfox * -frostClawfrostHeatherfrost LakefrostLarkfrostPebblefrostPinefrostSnowfrost * -fur BrightfurCoalfur DapplefurFlashfurFogfurLilyfurRatfurSheepfurSoakfurSpiderfurThornfurWebfur * -gazeCrowgazeMolegazeYellowgaze * -gorseSandygorse * -hawkDuskhawk * -hazeMilkhaze * -heartBraveheartDarkheartDawnheartEbonyheart ForestheartHeavyheart HollyheartHoneyheartHoundheartMoonheartSandheartSpottedheartSweetheartTwigheart J-Q * -jaw * -kitAll kits * -leafAcornleafAppleleaf AspenleafCedarleafMintleafNutleafPlumleafSageleafTawnyleaf Yarrowleaf * -leapBarkleapCloudleap FeatherleapFlameleapLeopardleapLynxleapShrewleapTroutleap * -legAntleg Lostleg * -light AmberlightDawnlightMoonlight * -maskEmbermaskRedmask * -mist Rivermist * -moon Duskmoon GraymoonMistymoon * -mouseLittlemouse * -muzzleBarkmuzzleBlackmuzzleQuietmuzzle ShrewmuzzleWolfmuzzle * -noseBrindlenoseRipplenoseSnailnoseWebnose * -padGravelpadHoneypad * -pawAll Apprentices * -patchFlowerpatch * -pathNightpath * -pebbleBrookpebble * -peck RobinpeckSparrowpeck * -peltBeaverpelt CopperpeltElmpelt Fawnpelt FirepeltFlashpelt FrostpeltGraypeltLionpeltNutpeltRobinpeltRockpeltRowanpeltSlatepeltSmokepelt ThunderpeltWoodpelt Woollypelt * -petalDandelionpetalDuskpetalLilacpetal NectarpetalVioletpetal * -poolDustpoolFishpoolFrostpool QuietpoolShadypoolWindpool Wishpool * -pounce * -puddle R-Z * -ripple Earthripple GoldenrippleLakeripple PuddlerippleSoftripple * -rain FallenrainSwiftrain * -root Mossyroot * -runner * -scarCrimsonscarHoundscarRavenscarThunderscar * -seed FirconeseedPeachseed Poppyseed * -shadeCrowshade Hawkshade HickoryshadeIvyshadeMistshadeTreeshade * -shardIceshardRockshard * -shellTawnyshell Turtleshell * -shineClovershineMistshine * -skinJayskinPaleskinPatchskinStoatskinWolfskin * -skipDeerskipDoeskipStagskip * -skyMorningskySunnysky * -snowFennelsnow * -songConchsongCricketsongThrushsongSleeksong * -sparkFlintspark * -speckPalespeck * -spikeThistlespike * -spiritStonespirit (St) * -splash EelsplashPuddlesplash ReedsplashRiversplash * -spotsDaisyspotsFernspots FinchspotsGoldenspotsHoundspotsSablespotsShroomspotsVolespots * -stalk Haystalk * -starAll Leaders * -stemTulipstem * -step Airstep AntstepFernstepLittlestepWhitestep * -storm AlderstormBeetlestorm BrackenstormFirestormRainstorm Sparkstorm Windstorm * -stream Brookstream Morningstream * -strikeAdderstrike ClawstrikeDarkstrikeFlintstrikeFroststrike Weaselstrike * -stripeBeestripeBrindlestripeReedstripeTansystripeTigerstripeWaspstripe * -stone * -sunDawnsun * -swoopFalconswoopSilverswoopSwallowswoop * -tailFintailFoxtailGraytail LiontailLittletail LynxtailOaktail OttertailPinetailRaggedtailRattailSnaketail StemtailVinetailWasptail * -talonHawktalonOwltalonStarlingtalonThrushtalon * -thistleMilkthistleSharpthistle * -thornBrackenhorn IvythornRosethorn * -throat Clawthroat * -toeFlytoeWasptoe * -tongueFrogtongueSourtongue * -tooth CrabtoothEeltoothMinktooth Sloetooth * -trailAshtrail Blazetrail FiretrailLeaftrail MapletrailMinktoothStonetrailSuntrail * -tuftSorreltuft * -waterBluewater ClearwaterMarshwaterSleekwater * -watcher * -wave LightwaveNightwave WaterwaveWhitewave * -weedRiverweedThistleweed * -whiskerCarpwhiskerCherrywhiskerChivewhisker HarewhiskerLongwhiskerSeedwhiskerSnookwhiskerTimberwhiskerWebwhiskerWhitewhisker * -whisperNightwhisper * -willow Sandwillow * -windBlizzardwindHillwindSwiftwind * -wingBeetlewingBluewingEaglewingJaywing PigeonwingRookwingShadowwingSwiftwing * -wishBriarwishRootwish TRIBE NAMES Prefixes A-I * Acorn * Apple * BeaverBeaver Skin (St) * Beech * Black * Blaze * BlazingBlazing Bird (St) * Blue * BrightBright PawsBright Sun * Broken * Brown * BubblingBubbling Brook * Chasing * Clear * Cloud * CloudyCloudy Sky * ColdCold Paws * CrackedCracked Leaf (St) * Crow * Dancing * Dangling * DappledDappled Wing (St) * Dark * DawnDawn Blaze * Dew * Dewy * Dove * Dusk * Dust * Eagle * Ebony * Falcon * Fallen * Falling * Feather * Fern * FinchFinch Claw (St) * Fish * FlameFlame Flight * Flash Flash Fur * Flower * Fluttering * FrostFrost Wing * FrostedFrosted Path * FrostingFrosting Bark * Gray * Half * Hawk * HareHare Jump (St) * Hazel * HeronHeron's Cry * HollowHollow RiverHollow Stone * Honey * IcyIcy Spruce J-Q * JackdawJackdaw's FeatherJackdaw's Wing * JaggedJagged Jaw * Jay * Juniper * Lapping * LeafLeaf SongLeaf Whisper (St) * LightLight Tuft * Lightning * Lion * LizardLizard FlightLizard Heart (St) * LuminousLuminous Night (St) * Melting * Milk * Misty * MoonMoon Shade * Morning * MossMoss Frost * MothMoth Fur * Mouse * Mud * One * Owl * Patch * PatchyPatchy Nose * Pebble * Pine * Pink * PoppyPoppy Petal * Quick * QuietQuiet Pool (St)Quiet Stream R-Z * RabbitRabbit Tail * Rainswept * RainyRainy Moss * Raven * Red * Reed * Rising * River * RookRook Feather * RootRoot Stripe * RunningRunning Breeze (St) * RyeRye Foot (St) * Shade * Shaded * Sharp * ShatteredShattered Branch (St)Shattered Song * Shell * ShiningShining Stone * Shivering * SilverSilver Thorn * SkippingSkipping Hare * Sleek * Snail * SnakeSnake Eyes (St) * Snow * SoaringSoaring BirdSoaring Owl * SoftSoft Belly (St)Soft Moss * Sparrow * Spider * Spotted * Star * Stone Stone Spirit (St) * Strong * SunSun Flame * SwiftSwift Violet * Tall * TawnyTawny Flame (St) * ThunderThunder Cloud * Tiny * Turtle * TreeTree Leaf (St)Tree Leaper * Twisted * Violet * Whispering * White * Willow * WildWild Song * Wind * WolfWolf Tooth (St) * WrenWren Flutter (St) * Yew Suffixes A-I * Bark * BellySoft Belly (St) * BirdSoaring Bird * BlazeDawn Blaze * Blossom * Bracken * BranchShattered Branch (St) * BreezeRunning Breeze (St) * BrookBubbling Brook * Burrow * ClawFinch Claw (St) * CloudThunder Cloud * Clouds * CryHeron's Cry * Dawn * Dusk * Ear * Eye * EyesSnake Eyes (St) * Fawn * FeatherJackdaw's Feather * FlameTawny Flame (St)Sun Flame * FlightFlame FlightLizard Flight * Flower * FlutterWren Flutter (St) * FootRye Foot (St) * Fox * FrostMoss Frost * Fur Flash FurMoth Fur * Hail * HareSkipping Hare * Heart * Horse * Ice * Icy J-Q * JawJagged Jaw * JumpHare Jump (St) * LeafCracked Leaf (St)Tree Leaf (St) * Leaves * Leap * LeaperTree Leaper * Lightning * Minnow * Mist * Moon * MossSoft Moss * Muzzle * Needle * NightSpotted Night * NosePatchy Nose * OwlSoaring Owl * Patch * PathFrosted Path * Paw * PawsCold Paws * Peak * Pelt * PetalPoppy Petal * PoolQuiet Pool (St) R-Z * Rain * Ripple * RiverHollow River * Roar * Rose * Runner * ShadeMoon Shade * Shadow * Shell * Skin * SkyCloudy Sky * Soft * SongLeaf SongWild Song * Spirit * Spots * Spruce * StoneHollow StoneShining Stone * StreamQuiet Stream * Stripe * Sun * Swoop * Tail * ThornSilver Thorn * ToothWolf Tooth (St) * Tree * TuftLight Tuft * VioletSwift Violet * Water * Wave * Whisker * Whiskers * Whisper * WingDappled Wing (St)Frost WingJackdaw's Wing NOTES AND REFERENCES